A. Technical Field
The present invention pertains generally to content sharing, and relates more particularly to systems and methods that allow for simplified sharing of content.
B. Background of the Invention
The explosion of “social media” on the Internet has led to extensive sharing of information including such items as links, blogs, photos, video, schedules, or any other content created or recommended by individuals.
Current methods of sharing information are based on either hierarchies or binary (all or nothing) solutions. For example, a user may share a work calendar with co-workers, or an individual may share a digital photo album with family members. However, such methods are restricted in their ability to share content or vary what is shared between or across individuals or groups. Furthermore, such systems do not provide easy and quick customizing of the sharing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide systems and methods for allowing diverse and customizable sharing of electronic items with third parties, which may be individuals and/or groups.